


Marwen

by SilkenFerocity



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Exploration, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkenFerocity/pseuds/SilkenFerocity
Summary: This character and these plot-points would not leave me alone!  I had to get them out, so I did.  In the future this may serve as the launching pad for more grand adventures this OC has.  What grand adventures, you ask?  No idea yet.  That being said, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I'm pretty happy with it.  So hopefully this guy is at least a little intriguing to others as well.  :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-war, post-synthesis, by about... 45 years or so? Shepard is female, alive, and married to Garrus, though this only comes up briefly... but also matters a lot. My post-synthesis work will be a predecessor to this once it's finished and if I go further with Marwen.

Naroc was the most naturally colorful planet Marwen had ever been on; like a fairy wonderland. The soft-hued foliage sprouted from moss green soil, and even the water seemed multicolored as it trailed through the forest, reflecting the scene. This ethereal place had given him plenty of new animal life to discover and observe since arriving planetside with the rest of the research team three months ago.

Now, he was the only human for miles, crouched in the pastel bushes by the water, a small Kuwashii model visor helping him focus on his target upstream. The pale greens and purples of the foliage did him no favors when it came to camouflage; even the trunks of many of the trees were ivory or blonde, several shades lighter than the tan he’d earned from hours outside on various different planets. Luckily, a few trees with massive, umber trunks dotted the forest in a sharp contrast. He'd put one of them behind him, hoping it would keep his dark hair from drawing too much attention.

Marwen brushed sweat off his prominent brow, the climate warm and humid despite the thick canopy overhead that kept him shaded. He'd already taken off his shirt early in the day, tossing it atop the large pile of his provisions. He had been camped in the same spot in the valley for three days (each day a 31 hour cycle on Naroc), barely taking his hazel green eyes off of his objective when awake.

He guessed the animal could easily fit in one hand and weighed next to nothing. It's structure and behavior was rodent-like, but it's hide was covered only in a very thin layer of pale, brindle fur. It slept in the branches, but all throughout the day it would dart from the tree into the stream, stay underwater for almost 2 minutes, then emerge and climb back onto the branch, eyes on the water. This process repeated itself endlessly, and Marwen wanted to know why.

He'd learned just about everything else he could from pure observation already, having watched it so long as well as reviewed his footage of it several times over. It had dark eyes, a wide snout, and no visible ears. The limbs were strong, with four webbed "toes", if they could be called such, stretching out from the paw. There was webbed skin between the limbs and torso and a long tail with a horizontal fin which aided the creature's jumping through the trees, and likely it's swimming as well. There weren't any others around, so it wasn't a pack animal. It was fast, agile, and ever alert. Once more, it dropped into the water near the bank.

_But why? What is in the water?_

A low hum interrupted the thousandth time he'd asked himself that question. It was quiet, but Marwen was so acclimated to his surroundings now that very little got past his senses. He turned and looked up as the sound got louder; an asari was using her biotics to lower herself down through the branches and towards him. She was dressed in hiker's gear similar to his own and also had a small backpack and a pistol. Her skin was a deep cobalt shade with light stripes along her temples near green eyes. She seemed young, maybe only a few centuries old. He didn't recognize her.

"You sure know how not to be found," she commented as her feet touched down between him and the dark tree that was his shelter.

"That's the point," he sighed. "If you don't mind, could you crouch down? I'm trying to keep my subject comfortable so that it will share it's secrets with me." He sat on the ground and relaxed his posture, gesturing to a spot on the dirt beside him.

"I'm here to take you back. The project--"

"Please, sit first, then talk," he interrupted, holding up his hands to show he meant no offense.

The little animal shot out of the water and scurried up a trunk, catching the asari's attention. She watched it settle in the tree, and then approached the line of bushes and sat beside Marwen. She lowered her voice to match his.

"The project is pulling out. They've been trying to reach you for days."

"I haven't gotten anything," he replied, his brow furrowing. He pulled up the comm center on his omnitool to confirm.

"There's a solar storm and some other electromagnetic phenomena happening that they think may be interfering with comms," she explained. "That's why I'm here."

"Well, I guess you get to watch the zoomer with me then." He gave her a crooked smile.

"The zoomer?" she repeated, one brow rising.

"Someone else will give it an official, fancy name later... for now, it's a zoomer." The creature dived into the water again, and Marwen gestured toward it to emphasize his point.

“What’s it doing?” the asari asked, watching the ripples where it had disappeared.

“I have my suspicions, but I don’t know yet… and I’m not leaving until I find out,” he replied, his square jaw set.

“Didn’t you hear me say we’re leaving? The research team is pulling the plug, we can’t just sit around,” she huffed.

“Why is the team bugging out?”

“We lost funding.”

Marwen heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair and then the back of his neck. He pulled up his omnitool again, muttering under his breath.

“I hate when this happens…” He brought up his personal credit account, then addressed the asari. “You must have arrived after I left the camp. What’s your name and expertise?”

“Nistha Edali. I came in the third wave. My focus is weather patterns and plant growth. I’m also a tracker,” she explained.

“Nice to meet you. I’m guessing you already know I’m called Marwen.” She nodded to confirm. “I want to show you something, and I want you to know I’m not trying to show off, just make a point.” He adjusted the holo screen so that she could see it. The most recent several transactions were listed as _Aemnor Expeditions - Biology Research_ and were each for tens of thousands of credits. Letting her watch, he transferred the full total of each of those paychecks back to their employer. If comms were sketchy it may not go through right away, but it would soon. He put his omnitool away, and once more made himself comfortable, eyes returning to the zoomer just as it climbed back into the tree. “That ought to earn me the time to solve this mystery and take my time getting back to camp.”

“...why would you do that?” Nistha asked incredulously.

“Because I care a lot about what I do,” Marwen replied, not turning to look at her. “And if a company loses funding in the middle of a project like this, all the way out on Naroc, they’re worse off than I will be without those paychecks. The economy needs businesses encouraging this kind of expansion more than I need the luxury.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Wait with you? Go back and tell them to wait for you?” she questioned, sounding somewhat exasperated.

“That depends,” he shrugged.

“On what?”

“How curious you are.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a playful grin on his face. It worked; after a long look with furrowed brows, Nistha gave in and smiled as she sighed and also got comfortable facing the objective.

“Alright, so tell me about this zoomer,” she invited.

Suddenly, Marwen became far more talkative. He kept his tone low, but enthusiastically shared everything he knew about the animal. He had to clear his throat several times, his voice unaccustomed to the use.

“This brings me to this point: I don’t know what it’s doing with the water, but if my guess is right, it will be worth the wait,” he said definitively. “My first guess was that it was eating, and while I have seen it emerge with some water grass and eat that, it wouldn’t need to eat in the exact same spot for three days straight.”

“Did you try walking over there to look in the water?” Nistha lifted her head a little, but only saw murky blurs near the zoomer. 

“I did, and it got extremely nervous, more than it should. I’m an unknown, so it shouldn’t have learned to fear me. I backed away again before I got very close, but all I could see was the reeds in the water.”

“So what’s your theory?”

“Well, one of the great things about studying creatures like this, is that every single species will have the same top-three survival patterns,” he said, holding up three fingers and pointing to each one as he continued. “Everything needs to eat and drink, hence why staying close to water is an effective way to find many different creatures. Everything also needs a safe place to sleep, which will often reveal social patterns, like if the creature lives alone, in family groups, or perhaps cohabitates with a different species. Lastly, a species as a whole can only continue to survive if…”

“It can reproduce,” Nistha finished when prompted. She looked back to the zoomer in the branch. “You think it has babies in the water?”

“Like I said, if I’m right, it will be worth the wait,” he confirmed with a grin.

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” she nodded in agreement. “Have you found anything dangerous out here yet?”

“The predators on uncolonized planets are the ones who find me first. Being cautious isn’t their style.” He sighed heavily, his face falling. “There’s not enough new planets. Research in areas where the natives already have experience with us are not nearly as exciting.”

“You’re really heartbroken about having to leave, aren’t you?” Nistha murmured.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t already trying to think of a way to stay,” he admitted.

“If you’re loaded enough to return your paychecks you’ve got to have quite a bit of resources,” she said, eyeing him curiously. “Can you get your own research campaign going?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” he advised, “I don’t have piles of credits sitting around somewhere; my expensive hobbies pay for themselves and… well, I have a lot of strings I can pull.”

“That makes you sound like you just mooch off of people.” Nistha sounded unimpressed. Marwen chuckled, unbothered by the comment.

“They may have told you my name, but they definitely didn’t tell you who I am. That’s okay; incognito is fine with me.”

“What do you--”

Marwen sucked in a breath and held up a hand to silence her before she could finish; something was _finally_ happening. The zoomer had leaped out of the water, but this time stayed near the bank and watched as three smaller zoomers scurried towards it. Marwen could barely contain his excitement as he set his visor to start recording. The creatures chittered to each other as the young ones got used to being on solid ground. He noted their size, less than a quarter the size of the mother, and the way their fur quickly dried. The adult retrieved some reeds from the water and gave it to the babies to eat, nudging them affectionately. As they chomped hungrily, the adult paused and seemed to look directly at Marwen.

He and the asari watched in silence for several minutes, thrilled to be the first of their kind to witness such an event. The babies soon finished their meal and began playing with each other, running and jumping and wrestling. More than once Nistha had to stifle a giggle, and Marwen couldn’t stop grinning.

After a long time, Marwen carefully stood up. The zoomers all looked towards him, but only the adult kept her gaze locked for more than a few seconds. Marwen approached the river bank and reached into the water, pulling out some of the reeds that grew submerged. He put the reeds in his other hand, then wiped the cool water on the back of his neck as he walked towards the creatures. Nistha was impressed by how casual his demeanor was without it being obvious he was trying. This was clearly something he was well-practiced and comfortable with.

The mother zoomer's gaze didn't leave Marwen as he took a seat against a tree, still several feet away. He didn't look at them, instead just studying the grass in his hands. Eventually, one of the babies skittered over and jumped on top of his leg. Marwen smiled but didn't move yet. Soon the other babies followed and were scampering around him, poking at the grass he held and stealing snacks. He only let them take small amounts at a time. Nistha carefully approached but stayed a bit further back.

"Did you know memories are passed down in DNA?" Marwen asked softly as the mother now nibbled on his offering. "Animals that have never seen human or asari will react the way their ancestors learned to."

"That's a lot of weight riding on a first impression," Nistha commented.

"Which is why I'm the top choice for first-contact planets," he explained. "No one can do first impressions with the animals as well as I can."

"You're not very humble," Nistha teased with a smirk.

"I wasn't raised to be humble when it comes to my specialty," he shrugged, taking no offense. He then gave her a pointed look, raising a hand with one of the baby zoomers on it towards her. "Are you ready to make a first impression on behalf of all asari?"

"You… really want me to?" Nistha asked, biting her lip apprehensively. "This is your field and I don't want to mess it up…"

"Well normally I paint myself blue, slick my hair back, and try really hard to appear feminine, but this would save me a lot of time," he joked with a smile. Nistha snickered, and the baby zoomers startled while the mother stood up on her back legs and made a short hissing sound.

"I shouldn't do this, I scared them," Nistha said, frowning.

"You didn't scare them, you surprised them," Marwen corrected. "Something like you has never made a noise like that before. Watch." He began humming a cheerful tune, and the mother turned to him and once again made the hissing sound. Marwen kept his song going, and eventually the zoomers seemed to feel it was normal, and began eating and playing again. Marwen slowly began humming louder and they stayed comfortable, so he tilted his head to beckon Nistha over. She came and sat down beside him, and he handed her some of the plants from the water. Soon the zoomers were accustomed to her presence as well. Marwen stopped humming and gained a smirk, turning to Nistha.

"Hey… what's the difference between Commander Shepard... and a krogan?" he asked, his tone making it clear that a punchline was following.

"Are you serious? There's a million different versions of that joke," Nistha said, both amused and exasperated.

"Okay, so what's the answer?" he prodded.

"One's likely to kill a turian, and the other is likely to kiss a turian?"

"Very true, but no."

"Shepard doesn't show off her quad?"

"Hah! Also true. Keep guessing."

"One's responsible for thousands of krogan babies and the other is responsible for millions?"

"Bravo! Try again."

"Nothing?"

"That's one of my favorites, but not what I had in mind."

"Then what is it?"

Marwen paused for dramatic effect, and Nistha waited patiently until he finally said:

"One looks better in high heels and a little black dress."

"Pfft--" This time Nistha's snicker quickly erupted into giggles, and Marwen burst out in a full belly laugh. He seemed to be exaggerating some on purpose, loudly guffawing as the zoomers reacted, but then seemed to get used to the raucous laughter. After the human and asari had composed themselves, Marwen gestured to the calm creatures.

"Now, they know that sound is safe, and have associated it with the happy energy we shared. Humor is an important part of a good first impression," he said. Nistha watched the zoomers thoughtfully, her smile slowly fading.

"Is it dangerous to have them used to us? Will others exploit that?" she asked.

"Prey animals know that they will only be hunted by the predator they can't detect quickly enough," he explained. "A laughing predator is not a predator at all."

"Someday, a human or asari may try to catch these creatures, for hunting or research…" Nistha lifted one hand with a baby on it, bringing it closer to her face. The zoomer jumped to her shoulder. "Does that bother you?"

"No," he replied with a heavy exhale. "Not terribly, anyway, as long as that research is done humanely and the hunting is not purely for sport or… wasteful. Just as there will always be predators and prey, there will always be us more advanced species wanting to make sense of things and assure ourselves of our dominance. I don't like to think about it, but it doesn't stop me from getting to enjoy moments like this." Marwen carefully used two fingers to pet one of the creatures right between it's shoulders. It seemed confused at first, and then quickly relaxed atop his leg. Nistha watched him intently.

"You seem very… wise, and peaceful, for a young human," she said.

"I get that a lot, but it's only you asari who seem surprised," he teased with a smirk. Before she could retort, he went on. "My parents say I've always been like this, but I know I've been lucky in a lot of ways."

"Anyone born after the Transcendent War is incredibly lucky," Nistha murmured.

"You can bet I know the truth of that," Marwen answered softly. They shared a somber silence as Marwen convinced the mother to let him pet her, too. A bit of her fur was brushed loose by his fingers, which he collected carefully. He retrieved a small, clear container from his pocket which he put the fur into, then returned to his pocket. "Samples. I'm going to record some notes," he mumbled in explanation.

"Has your visor been recording this whole time?" Nistha asked, realizing she would be part of his official documentation.

"Of course," he answered, then spoke to the zoomer. "Now that you're all relaxed, you won't mind if I examine your baby, would you?"

Letting the mother rest by his side, he carefully lifted one of the babies and held it in his hands. His touch was tender as he lifted limbs to study the webbing on the creature's abdomen. "Webbing assists with swimming and gliding when jumping through trees. The babies are born in shallow areas, but perhaps they are quite adept swimmers even in deeper or stronger waters…" He continued narrating as he studied the paws, nose, and looked closely within it's eyes. He even gently prodded at it's mouth and let it bite him as he studied the teeth and tongue. Eventually the creature got tired of being handled and was eager to be free, so Marwen simply held his hand flat and let it jump back down to the others.

"Only one parent present," Marwen noted. "Perhaps the father only comes around to mate, a pattern more common in predator animals. Or maybe this one had a pair, but it died before the birth." Careful not to spook or disturb the zoomers, he stood and made his way over to the water where the babies had emerged from. He searched and eventually found what he was looking for, reaching in the water to retrieve a substance that resembled a thin layer of gel. It was a dark green color similar to the soil. "Fragments of the sack they were growing in. Like a wet, soft eggshell. It will likely degrade very quickly." He put the material in another specimen container from his pocket, one with water and one without, unsure how to best preserve it. With a heavy exhale, he returned to where Nistha sat. "That's the last biomaterial I was hoping to collect, which means I've officially run out of excuses to stall my return to camp."

"I understand not wanting to go now," she replied as she stood. "I'm usually with other researchers, so I forget how nice it can be somewhere quiet and removed."

"I tend to find companions a lot less fussy than other researchers too," Marwen joked. He crouched down one more time to give the zoomers a few more pets. "Happy birthday, zoomers. Maybe I'll get to come back during your lifespan."

Marwen slightly shook his fingers at them to encourage them to go on their way, and the mother led the baby zoomers back to the water, then up into the trees. With one last wistful sigh, Marwen walked back towards his gear and began organizing it for efficient transport. Nistha followed, eyeing his large bags.

"You brought a lot of stuff. How did you carry all of that?" she asked.

"Have you ever met a veshpal? Because you're about to." Marwen said, keeping his back to her.

"A... veshpal? That sounds vaguely familiar. Wait-- you're THAT Marwen?!" She gasped, unable to get the words out.

"Let me know when you've wrapped your head around all that, because I feel really awkward watching people try and come to terms with it," he said, sounding self-conscious but good natured about it. A growing rustling in the foliage signaled the approach of something else; something big.

"Your file said Marwen Drayce Z.S.V.-- I thought that stood for some ridiculous title, like zoology species vitality or whatever!" Nistha exclaimed, bringing a hand to her face in embarrassment.

"Those titles do get ridiculous," he chuckled. "I just try to put at least a little bit of effort into keeping a low profile."

A rhythmic thumping and huffing accompanied the swishing of the leaves until finally, the veshpal rounded the tree and stopped at Marwen's side. Nistha's eyes widened for the second time and she couldn't help taking a step back to accommodate the creature's size. The overall build resembled that of a draft horse, his shoulders alone well over six feet. A short mane surrounded the stocky neck, longer closest to the shoulders and head, which was also shaped similar to a horse's, but with eyes further down, and a longer and deeper mouth, quite like a dragon's snout. Muscular legs ended in paws, not hooves, five short toes on each. He sported a tail which had short fur on top and near the base, but longer hair like the mane flowed from the end.

His coloring was closest to the classification of mealy bay in equine terms; the majority of the fur on his body was a rich golden brown. That lightened to cream at the end of his nose, his chest, under his belly, and halfway down his legs. The rest of his legs and paws, as well as his mane and the long hair on his tail, were black.

"Of course, low profile goes out the window when Baz shows up," Marwen shrugged, grinning at the veshpal as he pat Baz's cheeks and stroked his neck. "Doesn't it, Baz?"

Nistha was still staring. One of the veshpal's curved ears turned towards her, followed by his gaze. The orbs were a kaleidoscope of all shades of green; mint, jade, lime, and emerald tones flowed outward from a black pupil shaped like a four-pointed star. In the middle of the broad forehead, between the ears and the eyes, two spiraling horns protruded up and back between the ears, ending in a point and about a foot and a half long in total. A small device was also on his forehead, tethered in place by a delicate harness connected to the horns.

“You hungry?”

The question quickly drew Baz's attention back to Marwen, who set a large tub on the ground and then dumped a bag of potent nutrient pellets into it. Baz began feeding eagerly, a low rumble coming from his throat like a purr. Marwen brought himself between Baz and Nistha now, braving her awed expression.

"Bazelon and Marwen Drayce Zaire Shepard-Vakarian, in the flesh, at your service," he declared, giving a small bow for dramatic effect. "Well, actually at Aemnor's service. Or perhaps now, no one's at all… what a freeing and isolating thought."

Nistha was so overwhelmed she didn't know how to reply, and Marwen's cheeks quickly flushed.

"Okay, really, I try to like the spotlight but I just don't know what to do when people look at me like that," he rambled, rubbing the back of his neck and turning back towards Baz. "I need to examine him and dump the data from his recon device. You just take your time and talk to me when you're ready."

He carefully removed the device from the veshpal's horns and set it on top of his bags, next to his omnitool, initiating the transfer. Then he crouched back down and looked closely at Baz's eyes and ears, brushing some dirt and other debris away. Feeling satisfied he began to run his hands down Baz's neck, searching for any swollen muscles or minor injuries. As he did this, Nistha finally spoke, her tone curious.

"Does your mother know you tell that joke about her?"

Marwen let out an undignified snort before laughing heartily.

"Hahaha! Yeah, she's heard 'em all, including all the variations of 'what do Commander Shepard and a krogan have in common?' I've never seen her bothered by it." As he spoke, he worked his way down one side of Baz's body, still checking for anything abnormal. He was even lifting the veshpal's paws up to inspect the bottom. Still grinning, he added, "Some of the less classy ones will earn a look from my dad, though."

"I can imagine."

Marwen's eyes narrowed, finding three long scratches deep enough to draw blood on Baz's haunches. "How'd you get that, hm?" he mumbled. "Get too close to a curmudgeon?"

"A curmudgeon?" Nistha repeated.

"Nickname for a different creature I saw out here a few weeks ago. It did not want me anywhere near it, and had claws that could've done this. The angle seems a bit off though…" He drifted off, then retrieved some supplies to clean and dress the wound from his bag.

"What, your good first impressions don't work on everyone?" the asari teased.

"Nobody's perfect," Marwen said, giving her a grin and a shrug. He dipped a cloth in the river and then began cleaning the old blood from Baz's leg, who flicked his tail in discomfort.

"I know very little about veshpal, only seen a couple pictures," Nistha admitted. "He's magnificent."

"I agree, and so does Baz," Marwen replied cheerily.

"I bet first contact was a bit more… intense with veshpal than with zoomers," she mused, noting the veshpal's many predator traits.

"It was. But that's because I didn't discover the veshpal," he grunted. He set the cloth over Baz's back and then applied some ointment to the wound. The veshpal's body tensed and twitched, but he kept eating. "I did learn how to domesticate them though, and I'm still the best at navigating relationships with them… save for one other."

"Looks like you did more than just domesticate. You made him your work partner," Nistha pointed out.

"He wouldn't do it if he didn't want to," he shrugged. Satisfied with his care of the wound, he resumed his examination. "Lots of animals have jobs in addition to being companions. Baz is great at this stuff."

"What exactly does he do?"

"Recon." Marwen crouched by Baz's front legs, seeing a puncture wound that looked like a bite on his foreleg. His visor continued to record as he measured the dimensions of the injury. "When we're not traveling together, he can go out and map the territory for me with his gizmo." He tilted his head in the direction of the device currently uploading to the omnitool, then added some medicine to this wound too. "Lots of useful data for any survey team that may be here. He can get to some places easier without me, and sometimes he stumbles upon a den for a creature that I want to follow up on."

"And he gets injured?" Nistha asked, her brow furrowing. "What if something worse happens? Wouldn't it be safer to send a drone or something?"

"Maybe, but a lot more time consuming," he acknowledged. "I'd have to sit and manually operate it, or risk missing something because the drone doesn't have instinct. Baz can make those choices, and usually doesn't want to get hurt, so he's not careless. These wounds won't slow him down, but I do need to make sure he doesn't have a reaction to any foreign bacteria."

"I'm sure he's a useful and fun companion, but it seems kind of…"

"High maintenance?" Marwen finished for her, standing and cleaning the medicine off of his fingers.

"Yes," Nistha agreed.

"He's not a simple pet, that's for sure," he conceded, packing the supplies away. "Especially for transport. But I cover most of his costs on my own. My fee is high because I'm the best, but he's part of what makes me the best. Plus, if there happens to be something extremely dangerous out here, he ups my chances of survival. While it is an occupational hazard, most teams don't like to report that they've lost people."

"Wow," Nistha exhaled, once again awed by both of them. "Well, you've sold me. Where do I get one?" Her tone was only half joking. Marwen chuckled, moving to stand between Nistha and Baz now.

"Well, that's quite an extensive process, and there's a waitlist and application to fill out," he explained.

"An application?" Nistha repeated, her brow furrowing.

"Even on their native planet, they're not relatively plentiful. Of course, any barbarian could fly down and try and pick one up, but the bonding process is very specific, and _necessary_ for a working relationship with a veshpal. Trust me, you'll want to go through the proper channels if you're serious," Marwen said emphatically.

"The proper channels being you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, there's a whole facility and company that sets up that kind of thing, but seeing as I own them… yeah," he replied, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"There's that humility again," Nistha teased. Marwen just shrugged and grinned. Baz then raised his head, his mouth still working after all of his food was gone. He approached Marwen and let the top of his nose nudge the human's shoulder. Marwen reached back and brushed the side of the veshpal's face.

"I may not be able, or willing, to just hand out veshpal, but I can always introduce you to Baz," he offered with a smile that said there was nothing he'd like more.

"I'd love that." Nistha returned the smile and stood up straighter. "Do I have to… do anything?"

"For basic introductions, no. Veshpal are fairly simple to interact with… until you get to know them," Marwen replied with a mischievous grin. He side-stepped to clear the way. "Just come on over and don't be afraid if his face gets close to yours."

Baz's green eyes locked on her as she approached, both of them cautious and curious. Nistha extended a hand and he stretched out, his breath brushing her skin as he huffed. Baz took a step forward, his muzzle following her hand up her arm and to her shoulder. Nistha couldn't help but balk slightly due to his imposing size, but she didn't retreat.

"Baz, this is Nistha. Nistha, meet Baz. I know, he's big," Marwen said, his expression pure excitement at watching the interaction. "He likes being rubbed right where his neck meets his shoulder."

Nistha also couldn't help grinning as she carefully reached toward his shoulder. Her hand became buried in the longer, coarse black hair.

"You won't hurt him, the more pressure the better," Marwen encouraged. Nistha leaned forward, putting her body weight into scratching and massaging the veshpal's shoulder. Baz's head lowered as he relaxed and he leaned into it, nearly knocking her backwards. "Careful, Baz!" Marwen chuckled and began working his other shoulder, causing Baz to lean the other direction. Baz eventually let out a low groan and then his whole body shuddered as Marwen and Nistha stepped back.

"He says thank you," Marwen chuckled. Baz stepped back from the two of them and found an open spot of dirt to paw at, then laid himself down. He rolled and shifted, then settled on his side with a heavy exhale. "Guess he needs a nap," Marwen said with a shrug, then walked back to his supplies and checked the upload from Baz's device.

"You mean… you're still not heading back?" Nistha asked, no longer surprised by his nonchalance.

"He's my ride, and he's out of fuel," Marwen said, gesturing towards Baz.

"You know I could probably use my biotics to carry both of you. It would be quicker, and he wouldn't have to use so much energy," she told him.

"Biotic fields make Baz incredibly uncomfortable," he answered. "I would only resort to that in an emergency. Besides, the work is healthy for him. He's been out doing recon for days, so he just needs a nap. In an hour or two I can pack him up and we'll be on our way." Marwen further organized his things, securely tucking Baz's device away, folding some clothes, putting trash from meals into a separate container… Feeling awkward with the silence, he turned to face Nistha again, who was simply watching quietly.

"I, uh… I know how to get back. You don't have to wait for us," he told her.

"Um… well, could I? I mean, would you mind? They won't ship us out until you're back, anyway, and we shouldn't be far from comm range…" she asked timidly. Marwen paused, observing the change in her demeanor. By now, he was used to people finding him fascinating and desiring to be around him more. Between his parents' legacy and the veshpal, he had a lot of rare insider information.

"...I don't mind," he said eventually, with a small smile. "Though it's likely to be more boring than you might be expecting." He tilted his head in Baz's direction, who was already snoring, which got a giggle from Nistha.

"That's okay. Just being out here for a little while sounds like a nice vacation," she said. She found a tree to sit down beside and pulled out a nutrient bar from her pack, seeming content to add her own silent tranquility to the scene. Pleased with the opportunity to focus on his task, Marwen returned to the bags, mentally preparing himself for the voyage off-planet.


	2. Chapter 2

To Marwen's relief, Nistha did not pepper him with questions constantly. She briefly inquired about his combat training when she saw him securing the firearms he had brought with him. The pistol at his hip hadn't been enough for her to question, but when he was double-checking the rifle in his bag, she got curious. He asked her if she'd experienced combat during the war, and she explained that her duties had been purely defensive or to assist with evacuation. Neither of them spoke further about the war.

After his supplies were ready, he also ate a small, yet filling, nutrient bar, then sat down and rested his back against his bags. He warned Nistha that he may fall asleep, and she promised to keep vigilant if he did. Soon his eyes were closed and his head drooping to the side.

Baz's breath on his face woke him, and he smiled and pat the veshpal's cheek as he rubbed at his eyes. Nistha informed him it had been a little over an hour, so after a good stretch, Marwen began packing the bags onto Baz with a special harness that wrapped around his chest as well as his belly. Finally, with such agility he made it look easy, he hoisted himself onto the veshpal's back.

"How do you… control him? Isn't there usually something you hold onto that connects to his head?" Nistha asked, noting the only equipment present was purely for the purpose of carrying the load.

"I don't control him. I simply communicate with my body, and he listens with his. I haven't used riding equipment in years," he said proudly. "If you'd like, there's room for you."

"Are you sure? It won't be too much?" she asked.

"He's not even close to capacity," he assured her. Without waiting for more of an answer, he leaned down and offered his arm. Nistha grasped his hand and forearm, and with his help, gracefully settled on Baz's back.

"Sorry if I smell. I promise I've showered at least twice in the past 3 months," Marwen joked.

"I'm not offended," she replied with a laugh.

"Alright, Baz, let's get back."

Baz set out at a comfortable stride through the trees, following the water downstream. That river would take them all the way back to camp, so while they had high-tech maps and location trackers, they weren't necessary.

"You know that while Baz is faster than me, he's much slower than you, right? We won't be traveling very fast for most of this trek," Marwen said.

"I know veshpal are rare enough to not pass up the chance to ride one," Nistha said. "I've never ridden anything before. This is awesome!"

"I know," Marwen replied, beaming with his own enjoyment.

The travel back was several days worth of walking. They took breaks for food and water and to let Baz rest, though they walked through many of the night hours. There was a lot of silence, which suited them all just fine, though Nistha would ask questions now and then. Marwen learned she had a sister who also came to collect data on Naroc, and Marwen told a few stories about his childhood, but more about his work. By the second morning, Nistha was realizing it wasn't easy to do so much riding.

"Your body must be used to this. My butt is already numb," she grumbled.

"I know, it's much harder than I make it look," Marwen boasted with amusement. He looked around as they left a patch of rocks and trees and the landscape changed. The thin river stretched out to become wide and shallow. A meadow was on either side, with just long golden grass that almost reached Baz's belly. The sky was a blue so pale and bright it almost hurt to look at, but the sun was setting just enough to not need shaded glasses. Baz lowered his head to let the strands of grass tickle his nose, which resulted in a sneeze. Then he held his head high, on alert for movement from other creatures. With just the right subtle shift, Marwen encouraged Baz to change his gait, and he obliged by picking up a steady trot.

"You could always fly with your biotics again… or stand up."

"Stand up?!"

"Yeah, stand up."

"...How?" Nistha grinned, intrigued.

"Start by getting on to your knees. Hold onto my shoulders."

She carefully adjusted her weight, doing as told, and Marwen coached her through the rest.

"Now one foot. Distribute the weight, keep it flat. Now the other; keep your knees bent, hold my hand… there!"

Nistha broke out into a laugh as she realized what she was doing. Though they weren't going terribly fast, the fresh air on their faces felt magnificent.

"I fly higher and faster than this all the time… why is this such a rush?" Nistha wondered aloud, stretching her free hand out.

"Because it takes trust and connection," Marwen replied without missing a beat.

"I'm not afraid to connect," Nistha declared.

"Of course, you wouldn't be up there if you were."

Nistha stayed standing for several minutes before carefully lowering herself back to her seat. Baz continued his trot even after they reached the other side of the clearing, the pace comfortable even when occasionally weaving through trees. As the days went on, Nistha continued to be easily charmed by Marwen and Baz, and the lifestyle that was common for them.

It was in the middle of the fourth night when Marwen attempted to check their location. He frowned when his tech couldn't find them. He had other devices that had tracked his steps locally and didn't rely on satellite imaging, but that didn't give him the big picture.

"I would've expected to have comms or something back by now," he grumbled. Nistha had her back against his, her legs stretched out straight and resting on Baz's rump. She'd quickly gotten comfortable on the veshpal.

"Perhaps the interference has worsened," she murmured, looking up at the sky as if she could see the electromagnetic influences.

"I hope that's not causing bigger problems than keeping us off the radar."

"I don't think there's anything to-- oh!"

Multiple repeated pings on both of their omnitools interrupted her.

"Well there it is," Marwen muttered, and they both focused on the incoming messages to see what they'd missed as Baz kept them on their way. Marwen sifted through updates from the research team, largely irrelevant now, and had several business emails. Most didn't require immediate action. Then there was one in all caps. He frowned and his body became rigid. Nistha hadn't noticed, absorbed in her own communications.

"Oh! Guess what? My sister Eleta, the one who came here with Aemnor too? She says there's another company, Noto'Musal, who's already landed and is picking up any independent contractors who want to stay on Naroc!" she exclaimed, scanning over the details in her message. "Seems like the pay is pretty comparable, and they're eager to make it a seamless transition. You may not have to--"

"I need to get off planet." Marwen sounded as if the words had been strangled from him, the tone making Nistha tense with unease.

"But… I thought maybe you'd like to--"

"I need to get off planet," he repeated. He suddenly turned enough to look at her, and even in the dark she could see the desperation in his eyes. Baz was flicking his tail and tossing his head, sensing Marwen's distress. "I need to go as soon as possible. Baz and I… we need to run. Nistha, I'm sorry, but can you fly and carry my supplies with your biotics?" he pleaded.

"Is something wrong?" Nistha asked, frowning deeply. The pain was coming off of him in waves.

"There's someone I need to see," he whispered, "...before it's too late."

"...okay." Nistha didn't need to know the details, she understood the urgency.

Baz stopped walking and Marwen jumped down before Nistha did. Within seconds he had removed the harness and piled the bags together while Baz walked in place, far too anxious to stand still.

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude to ask you to do this. We'll all get back soon if we're quick. You don't have to keep pace. I can have the supplies shipped to me," Marwen explained as Nistha lifted the bags and herself off the ground.

"It's okay. I guess you wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," she replied. Before she finished talking, Marwen had jumped back onto Baz.

"Thank you." Not a second after he spoke, Baz bolted away from her, the sound of his paws hitting the ground thundering through the night.

*****

Marwen's solid, hurried steps echoed through the otherwise quiet hospital lobby. The large pristine room held only a couple other visitors sitting throughout the waiting area, and a female turian was looking busy at the front desk that he was making a beeline for. A messenger bag was hanging from his shoulder, containing everything he'd brought planetside: two spare outfits, travel size toiletries, and the discreet pistol he always carried with him.

"I'm here for Serel Abano," he blurted out, nervously gripping the edge of the counter that separated them. "The room code I was given is 65783."

"Your name?" the turian asked, sounding bored as she pulled up another tab on her terminal.

"Marwen Shepard-Vakarian."

“Oh--” She looked at him for the first time, mandibles flaring in surprise. “It really is you!”

“So I don’t need to show ID?”

“Oh, uh, no… Your name is on the visitor list, but I, uh… thought the previous shift put it there as a joke,” she admitted with a sheepish chuckle. After quickly working on the terminal, she handed him a small key card. “Miss Abano is in room 529. This will allow you into the room and the cafeteria and visitor’s center on the 3rd floor. Please let us know if you need anything.”

Marwen took the card and headed for the elevator without another word. Once inside, he wrung his hands and his foot tapped the floor as it climbed upward.

His personal transport off of Naroc had been expedited to the point it may as well have been an evac. He’d managed a quick shower on the ship and changed into a fancy pair of jeans, cleaner shoes, and a shirt with two buttons on the front. He’d even taken five seconds to get his hair in an appropriate shape. In Manjoros Plaza on Illium, it was hardly formal dress, but he was only aiming for "slightly respectable" due to the high-profile location. Baz had stayed on the ship that dropped him off, and was being taken back to the veshpal home base to remain off-duty until Marwen returned.

Finally, he had made it. The elevator door opened, he followed the arrows pointing towards the right room, he swiped the key card-- there he was, rushing toward the moment he didn't want to be in. The door slid open and his heart broke.

Serel’s petite salarian frame seemed swallowed up by various medical interventions; the hospital bed was propped up, and blankets pulled back enough to expose one leg in a brace from hip to ankle. What looked like IVs were inserted on her chest, near the front of her shoulder, connected to a large terminal with various readings displayed, and a mask administering oxygen and perhaps other things covered the lower half of her face.

Her head turned from a vid she was watching on her omnitool to see who had entered. As she met his gaze, she smiled, and carefully pulled the mask away from her face. Her dainty voice was frail.

“I knew you’d make it.”

Marwen had been holding his breath, and then it left him in a rush. He darted to her side and grasped one of her hand’s in both of his while she used the other to pause her vid. Her golden-yellow skin seemed paler and she gripped his hand with less strength than he knew she used to possess.

“Serel… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there,” he lamented.

“Don’t start, Marwen,” she shushed, managing to put some fervor into her tone momentarily. She took a shaky breath. “It wouldn’t have changed the outcome.” Something heavy settled on Marwen’s shoulders and in the pit of his stomach. He moved a chair closer and sat down, resting his elbows on the bed and still not letting go of her hand.

“Walk me through it.”

“I don’t know what you’ve already been told, but there isn’t much to it.” Her eyes drifted to the cast over her leg. "We lost track of Moxie's unit. I was concerned about her, with her due date approaching... I admit I was selfishly hoping to see the newborn veshpal, or find out if she had twins like we thought. I was tracking her with Cern, Calvert was with me, on Falk… We went to new territory and were surprised by a landslide. I got buried and broke… a few things. It was terrifying." Her voice wavered and she breathed deeply. Marwen gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Cern was a little hurt but mostly scared. Calvert and Falk dug me out and got me off-world as quickly as--” Coughs interrupted her increasingly raspy voice.

"If you need to use this--" Marwen was about to place the oxygen mask back over her face, but she raised a hand and stopped him.

"I don't. It's mostly for comfort, and I'd rather talk to you easier than be comfortable right now."

For a moment, they were both silent, unwilling to breach a harder topic just yet.

"Look what vid I found in the hospital library." Serel turned back to the omnitool and resumed the documentary, showing scenes of veshpal peacefully socializing together on their lush home planet.

“--beginning to gain quite a bit of popularity, and it’s easy to see why. Veshpal have traits any species can appreciate, and utilize, but those who work closest with them say the bonds forged are the most exceptional aspect of the creature.” The narration then switched to a older, male batarian’s voice, and displayed him standing with a striking veshpal that had a white coat with brown and black spots and bright blue eyes.

“I remember how much I had to learn about intuition and connecting with other beings when synthesis hit, and we all suddenly had this greater capacity to understand each other… Veshpal are like experts at understanding what's going on with others, and there's nothing like the feeling of knowing they trust you, and that you trust them. I've never felt as comfortable with anyone as I do with Cinder." The veshpal prodded the back of the batarian's head and made a small sound like a hum. The batarian chuckled then fed the creature a treat from his pocket.

"Wow," Marwen breathed. "Uncle Uko looks as old then as he does now. What was this, fifteen years ago?"

"Yes. He's certainly hit his prime," Serel said with amusement. "Oh, there I am with Mariksa…"

The documentary was now showing scenes of several people and veshpal together, riding on trails through the mountains, using veshpal to move fallen trees, and racing in a large clearing near some expansive buildings. Serel and Marwen said the names of each of them as they saw them. Calvert and Falk, Myxrea and Savvy, Lyn and Suishe, Vrila and Legend, Althea and Tumble, Tremel and Purcius… The shot changed to Marwen by one of those buildings, being interviewed by an asari. He was on foot, but holding onto equipment acting as the bridle and reins connected to a veshpal that was solid slate gray. Marwen's smile slowly faded.

"I've already been watching you with the veshpal for hours, and it's still awe-inspiring!" the asari gushed. "I don't even know where to begin with questions; I mean, how do you even get on a creature so large?!"

"Oof, yeah, that really should've been your last question." The Marwen of fifteen years ago deftly swung himself onto the veshpal's back using just the right hold and leverage, and began trotting a wide circle around the asari and the camera drone, a mischievous grin upon his face. "Now you'll never get me to stand still."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised a Shepard-Vakarian knows how to dodge questions," the asari laughed.

In the vid, Serel approached on Mariksa, looking both amused and exasperated. "Do I need to supervise?"

"You're still just as cheeky," Serel murmured next to him, her tone endearing. Marwen gave a mirthless chuckle, unable to look away from the vid.

"Alright, I'll behave." He watched the younger version of himself hop off of the gray veshpal's back as it was still moving. Mariksa stopped nearby, and though she didn't need it, Marwen ceremoniously offered Serel his hand as she dismounted. "I may have the renowned name, but if there were a queen of veshpal, it would be Serel Abano," he told the asari, his hand on Serel's back as they approached.

"Of course! The two of you have both opened the doors into the world of the veshpal for the rest of us. What inspired you to invest so much in domesticating the species and making it your livelihood?" 

"The same reason anyone pursues any passion," Serel replied matter-of-factly, "the more we learn, the more we realize there's no other place we'd rather be."

The vid paused again. The image of Marwen and Serel of a decade and a half ago were frozen, grinning as veshpal and friends enjoyed the benefits of their work behind them. The years had changed him much; he had been barely old enough to be considered adult by human standards then, and yet had already found his place in the world. His shoulders were broader now, his body hardened, his skin more worn from years of outdoor work.

His gaze traveled to Serel; as much as he had changed, seeing her now compared to fifteen years ago proved she had changed more. Her shoulders had been strong, and now they slouched. Her body had been lean and firm, and now was soft. Her skin had been vibrant and smooth, and now was withered.

"I have spent half of my life with veshpal," Serel mused. "I am so lucky."

"Serel…" He was begging to not have to accept what was coming, but he knew it was inevitable.

"Marwen, I know Calvert told you, and now I am… Salarians at my age don't tend to recover from trauma like this." Her voice was calm and level, holding only concern for him.

"I always hear talk about the amazing medical advancements synthesis brought us, but we can't fast-track healing a broken leg?" he scoffed, his grief making him frustrated.

"I broke more than my leg." Marwen squeezed his eyes shut and stifled a groan, resting his forehead on his hands, still tightly grasping one of hers. Serel knew he wouldn't ever be better prepared, so she continued on. "If I managed to heal, by the time I completed any kind of rehab, the rest of my body wouldn't be able to sustain me. My body knows this and so it's already begun to shut down. Salarian life spans aren't getting any longer, in fact they may get shorter. We've known this." She placed her free hand on top of his head, gently stroking his hair. "I've already made plans with my cousin, Runsow. All my personal assets will go to Zenith. Maybe you could upgrade the tracking equipment, or get that training pool you've always wanted. Or maybe upgraded housing for the team?" Marwen sniffled and raised his head, blinking as tears escaped his eyes.

"Is there some way I can help? What do I need to do?" he stammered, the opportunity to take action offering relief from mourning.

"Nothing," Serel said, almost scolding. "I specifically took care of all those things with Runsow so that you and I can just spend time together. It's not as if I don't know the account numbers." Marwen swallowed hard, trying to compose himself.

"Okay," he breathed, giving a short nod and wiping his eyes with one hand. "Yeah. Whatever you want."

"Thank you." Serel smiled, and took a moment to take a deep breath. "There is something else I need from you though."

"Anything," he declared.

"I need you to promise me you will not delay processing your grief," she pleaded. Marwen tensed and dropped his gaze, his brow furrowing. "I saw you struggle for a year after Viper's death. You held it all in, you got still, you became a stone… you were stagnant. So this time, Marwen, please pretend you're a salarian, and you don't have that kind of time." A sad laugh escaped Marwen and he sniffled again.

"Hah… okay, Serel. I will do my best," he promised. There was a pause, and they both took a shaky breath, but for different reasons. "...what do you want to do now?" Marwen eventually asked.

"For now I'd like to finish watching this documentary, and then see if they also have the one from eight years ago," Serel replied. "I like to remember how things have changed and imagine how they will continue to change." Marwen managed a genuine smile.

"As you wish."

*****

Marwen spent the next ten days at V'datha Hospital. He was given a blanket and pillow to use with the cot, which was flat and firm. The guest amenities allowed him to pay for access to a small shower and laundry onsite, and he utilized the cafeteria or ordered food delivery to further minimize his time away from her side.

He and Serel watched as many major media reports on them and the veshpal they could find. They listened to music they had been meaning to for years. While they had never refrained from saying what needed to be said, for those last days they said it with more earnestness.

Marwen arranged a vidcall with his parents for Serel, as well as his sister. While his family hadn't spent the extensive time with Serel he had, they considered her close. Commander Shepard and Garrus expressed gratitude for the partner Serel had been to Marwen, and even his sister shed a few tears as she said farewell.

Most of the people (and veshpal) Serel also desired to speak to were at Zenith reservation. Marwen had them put the call on a drone there, so they spent several hours operating the drone and visiting with those who wanted to say goodbye. As much as it pained Serel to not see Mariksa especially in person, the veshpal seemed to understand. As Serel spoke to her, Mariksa watched the vid screen intently, and hummed her affection.

After their last call with the ranch, Serel slept, and when she woke she sobbed. Marwen, who had been dozing in a chair nearby, sat up and reached for her hand.

"What is it?" he murmured. Serel removed her oxygen mask and revealed she was smiling.

"I… dreamt I was with Mariksa. I saw the forest as if I was her," she breathed in wonder. "We ran across Deserved Drift, up into the mountains. She made it to the top of Fate Falls."

"I wish we could get there. The view has got to be second to none," Marwen whispered.

"She did get there," Serel affirmed. "And it is." Marwen let out a soft chuckle, and Serel gave him a look. "You think it was just a dream."

"I'm just glad you got to see it," he assured her.

"Me too. I'm glad she'll have you to take care of her," she sighed peacefully.

"You know she'll get all the love I can give," Marwen confirmed.

They laughed as they reminisced of exploration adventures, baby veshpal, grand discoveries, and games and pranks with their team. The next time she slept, she did not wake up.

The hospital staff informed Marwen that her vitals indicated most of her was already gone. Runsow, who was dutiful despite not having a close relationship with Serel, arrived to reverently witness.

Marwen clutched Serel's hand as the lights and sounds on the medical terminal all began to change, his face already wet and red. When all was still, he cradled her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead, his tears dripping onto her face. The emptiness of her body solidified her absence to him, but the gesture was heartfelt nonetheless.

Runsow was quietly making arrangements with the hospital staff as Marwen gathered his bag and discreetly excused himself. He rode the elevator quiet and still, tears still falling from his eyes.

He stepped out of the hospital and stopped short, realizing he had no idea where he was going. His eyes landed on a luxury hotel directly in front of him, and without a second thought he headed that way. One of the larger, more private suites was quickly put in his name through a daily contract. He went straight up and only took the time to lock the door and drop his bag before collapsing onto the bed, curled around a pillow.

A repeated ping on the room's comm woke him over ten hours later. Sluggishly, he dragged himself to the edge of the bed and touched the comm on the wall, muttering something that was supposed to be "what is it?" but was largely incoherent.

"Er, a Runsow Bozoma is here, requesting to come up. He says he has a package that needs to be hand-delivered personally." The staff's hesitant tone said they were skeptical.

"Let him up," Marwen grunted, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes sir."

Marwen rushed to the bathroom and chugged a glass of water, splashed cold water on his face, then downed another glass. He rubbed his face with a towel but as he looked over his reflection, he was still disappointed. He must have not been sleeping or caring for himself at V'datha as well as he thought.

_Oh well. It doesn't matter now._

He blankly stared at the mirror until the door to his room buzzed. He ran too fast to it and it swung open. Runsow was standing there with a container slightly smaller than a shoebox. It was green with ornate gold filigree.

"I hope you don't mind me tracking you down. The front desk staff at V'datha said you came here. This is for you," he said, a slight, sympathetic smile on his face.

"Oh." With only a moment's hesitation, he took the box from the salarian. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Runsow replied. "A small portion of Serel's ashes will be spread in the family nests on Sur'Kesh, to nourish and provide foundation for the future generation of eggs. She wished to leave what happened to the rest up to you."

"Oh… thank you," Marwen repeated. "Um… if you or anyone else from Serel's family ever need anything, feel free to… consider me a friend," he said lamely, unsure what to offer in gratitude. Runsow's smile widened.

"We will. Please take care."

"You too."

The door closed and Marwen placed the box on the bedside table before once more sinking onto the mattress. He laid there for a long time. As he recognized the rigid numbness that was beginning to wash over his body, Serel's words came to mind.

_You held it all in, you got still, you became a stone… you were stagnant. So this time, Marwen, please pretend you're a salarian, and you don't have that kind of time._

He sat up and immediately a light from outside the wide, panoramic windows caught his eye. A quick survey of the scene revealed it was coming from Core, Manjoros Plaza's massive outdoor venue for concerts. They appeared to be doing a trial run of the light show, with lasers and holograms. Marwen went back to the bed and pinged the concierge.

"How can I help you sir?"

"What's happening at Core tonight?" he asked.

"Millchrome Shift is playing. I believe they're almost sold out."

"When do they start?"

"In about 6 hours."

"Get me a ticket."

"Of course, sir. Would you like the premium VIP package?"

"No, general admission. And send up dinner with a wake up call in 5 hours. Whatever the special is and a bottle of the local favorite among lightweight humans. I'm not picky."

"Understood. Anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you."

Marwen set his omnitool to play top Millchrome Shift songs; he thought maybe he had heard a couple before, but wasn't sure. The pillow he'd already drooled on was tossed off the bed before he buried his face in a fresh one.

It was one of those sleeps that felt like no time had passed at all before someone was at his door again. Still, he woke easier than before, and felt more refreshed. It was his wake up call and dinner. He ate, took a long shower, and put on the only clean outfit he had before catching a ride to Core.

Music was blasting through the air when he stepped into the arena, joined by the cacophony of an exhilarated crowd. Millchrome Shift had likely already played a few tracks, as the audience was already nice and loose. Marwen stared, hands in his pockets, at the sea of people in front of him, each with their own history; was anyone else fresh off the death of someone they loved?

He could feel his body resisting the energy. He knew he wanted to go crawl back into a hole and stay there. But he made himself soak it in, and let the music and the vitality in the atmosphere break through those stale parts of him like waves against the sand.

Serel and the chords spoke to him, and he let himself listen. He brought himself into the crowd, staying near the back, but making sure he was no longer on the edges. He wasn't a terrible dancer, but the appeal of his movement was the furthest thing from his mind.

A heavy, repetitive beat created a pulse for the throng. Marwen twisted his arms and spread them out wide.

_You held it all in…_

_...it's time to set it all free._

A strummed string instrument created a distinct foundation for the melody. Marwen tossed his head from side to side.

_You got still…_

_...it's time to move._

Something with keys trilled a contrasting light, flowy melody that swept him up with it. He let the rhythm flow down into his torso and hips.

_You became a stone…_

_...it's time to be a river._

Another string instrument was bowed into a refrain so enchanting it seemed to move the emotion right through him. The rhythm kept traveling down, bending his knees and rotating his feet.

_You were stagnant…_

_...it's time to flow._

And he did.


End file.
